I'll Throw You Around & I'll Dominate You
by Missyliina
Summary: Lia needs a reason to move in with her bf of two years Wade Barrett, will he give her the perfect one?


I'll throw you around & I'll dominate you-Wade Barrett & Lia.

Swaying my hips to the music in the club with my fellow WWE Diva's Nikki and Ash. "He's watching you again." Nikki smiled. "Does he get off on it or something?"

I chuckled flipping my curly chocolate brown with a thick blonde highlight under on the right side over my shoulder to look at my boyfriend of two years, Wade Barrett. Wade sat in the booth with Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater, sipping down his Jack Daniels as he watched me move to the beat. "We had a fight." I turned back to my best friends. I wrapped my arms around Nikki's neck dancing with her and Ash in back of me.

"About what this time?" Ash asked.

"About me moving in with him what else?"

"Why won't you?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know. Tampa is a long way from California, that and I would have to move out of our sweet ass condo." I smirked at my girls.

"You're going to have to leave the nest one day." Nikki rubbed her nose on mine with a wide grin on her face.

"I already did when I left my parents house." I playfully hit the back of her head. "Duh!"

"Let's go back to the guys maybe Wade wants to make it up to you?" Ash chuckled. "I bet he's dying to give you that rough make up sex that you love so much." She winked and I lightly pushed her. Wrapping our arms around each others waist we walked back to the booth where Nikki took her seat on Justin's lap & Ash did the same to Heath's while I sat next to Wade, my hands resting on my lap.

Wade's arm wrapped around my sticky shoulders pulling me to him, his hot breath caressed my ear and neck while the sweet smell of the Jack on his breath relaxed my nerves. "I didn't mean to upset you love." His lips touched my ear. "You know how bad I want you to live with me instead of so far away." My eyes hazel eyes moved up to his blue green ones. "Let's go back to the room, I wanna make it up to you."

_"When am I going to see you?" Wade ran his hand down his face, clearly annoyed with me as I packed my bags._

"_You'll see me in three day's Wade, stop being so ridiculous about this." I walked over to the bed where I had freshly pressed clothes laying._

"_Lia." He sighed. "This is ridiculous, we've been together for two years and every week I don't get to see you for three days."_

"_It's not every week don't be so dramatic." After putting the clothes neatly away I picked up another suitcase that was for my shoes and began filling that up._

"_Stop." He grabbed the shoes in my hands tossing them on the floor. "Move in with me." I looked into his eyes bad idea on my part. "Please Lia." Anger played in his eyes with sadness too. _

_I took in a deep breath, wanting to say yes but Wade never gave me a reason to. "Wade please don't ruin this night." I sighed. "I just want to enjoy the time with the guys, girls and you, please."_

_Looking down from my face he shook his head no and dropped my hands. "Have fun with them tonight." He turned away from me towards the door._

"_Wade don't come on." His hand wrapped around the door handle. "Baby please." I ran behind him quickly placing my hand on his tense lower back. "Don't leave again, I want you to be with me tonight." Wrapping my arms around his waist I placed a light kiss on cloth covered back. Sliding myself in front of him I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck._

"_Don't." Wade slipped from me pulling the door open leaving._

Wade's big hand rested on my upper thigh for a moment before rubbing up and down it, lightly squeezing and rubbing light circles into my skin with his thumb. "You left me." I turned to him looking into his eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry." I pushed his hand from my lap, and myself from his grasp walking towards the back of the club. "Lia!"

Stepping outside into the Texas nighttime heat did nothing to cool me off, taking the two steps down into the dark ally. "Well this was stupid." I mumbled to myself, looking down to the right and to the left seeing no one in the ally.

Seconds later I heard the same door I walked out of open and shut. "Lia baby come on don't walk away."

I scoffed and stormed walked down the alley not so scared now that Wade was here. "Why not? You did."

"I know I did, I just needed to cool off." He sighed, his heavy footsteps moved a little quicker to catch up with me. "You don't understand." His footsteps slowed down now that he was so close he could pretty much reach out and touch me. Damn his long ass legs.

"What don't I understand?" I stopped causing him to slam into me, his arms quickly wrapping around me stopped my fall.

"That I love you." He whispered. "And I want you to live with me."

_Rolling my eyes I turned from the door grabbing my shoes that he tossed on the floor and stuffing them into my bag. "Stupid." I mumbled letting tears fall down my face._

"_Lia!" Nikki yelled from outside my hotel door. "Open up, I come barring lunch!" Her foot kicked the door. "Come on, Come on stop fucking Wade and come get the sandwich I got you my love!" I quickly washed my face from any kind of tears and pulled open the door._

"_Nikki!" I smiled and she frowned._

"_What did he do?" She lowered the Subway bags from her face. "Move I'm gonna kill him." I smiled and shook my head. "Don't shake your head at me I know he did something." Nikki pushed past me into the empty room._

"_He left." My voice cracked as fresh tears formed in my eyes. "So I'm leaving." I grabbed my jacket that laid on the bed. "I'll see you when you get home tomorrow." _

"_Lia, honey I'm so sorry." She ran over to me hugging me tightly. "You can't leave because of him." She pulled away still holding my hands. "You have to go out with us." She smiled. "You promised."_

"_Next time Nikki, I just want to go home and go to sleep." She pouted. "That's not going to work this time I'm too mad." She pouted some more and gave me her pleading look. I sighed. "Fine but just for a little while."_

"_Yaaay!" She jumped and tightly hugged me. "You're the bestest!"_

_I smiled back. "No you are. Oh shit." I covered my mouth._

"_No you are." She placed her hands on her hips._

"_No, No you are." I laughed. "Here we go again." A few hours later Nikki and I we're still fighting over who the bestest was. Adding the finishing touches to my natural make-up I smile and puckered my pink lips. "Nikki?"_

"_Yeah?" She sat on the bed putting on her pumps._

"_Your bestest."_

"_Dammit Lia!" We both laughed. "Quick question Lia." I nodded going in my suitcase for my heels. "Have you ever though about breaking up with Wade?"_

_Stopping my movements of digging through my messy tossed around shoes, I sat in thought, have I? "No." I shook my head. "Not once, I love him so much I don't think that I could leave him."_

_Looking back at her a wide smile pulled on her lips. "You should move in with him." Turning back to my suitcase I pulled out my heels. Calling Ash and the boys we quickly made our way to the club._

"_What is he doing here?" I quickly glanced at Wade sitting in a booth with his drink in hand._

"_Not sure." Nikki whispered._

"_He asked where we would be coming tonight." Ash said. "Justin let him know before I could ask you." She slightly smiled._

_Walking straight up to the I asked for nine shots. "He told me to have fun without him so that's what I'm going to do." I tossed down three of my shots and smiled as Nikki and Ash did the same._

"_To the dance floor!" Ash pointed and giggled._

"And what if I don't want to live with you?" My arms crossed over my chest I looked up at him.

He sighed. "You're breaking my heart Lia." He took in a deep breath. "What am I doing that's so wrong? What did I do that makes you not want to move in with me? Am I that horrible to you?"

"Wade-"

"All I want to do is wake up to you every morning in our own bed, I want to go to bed to you in our bed, have dinner in our house and when it's time to go home for two, three how ever many days I don't have to worry about you in California when I'm in Florida, I don't want to count down the days till I get to hold you, I don't want to hate going home cause I can't see you." Tears fell down my cheeks. "I don't ask you so I can claim you or whatever bad thing you think it is, just like I don't tell you that I love you for the fun of it." His thumb reached up wiping way my tears his voice lowered. "I ask you so we can settle down, so that I can ask you to marry me one day."

Dropping my hands from my chest I wrapped them around his neck puling myself up and him leaning down our lips came together, his lips massaged mine and softly his tongue swiped across my bottom lip. Tenderly he explored my mouth while one of his hands moved into my curly hair deepen our kiss while his other hand wrapped around my waist holding me tightly to him. Not wanting his lips to leave mine we slowly had to pull away from the lack of oxygen. "I didn't mean to." I whispered trying to catch my breath, still in our embrace I looked into his green blue eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't know, I'm sorry." I lightly kissed him. "I'm so sorry Wade." I kissed his lips again. "Baby I'm so, so sorry. How can I fix it?"

He softly smiled. "Say yes."

I chuckled. "Yes." His hand dropped from my hair and wrapped around my body picking me up and pressing me to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed my cheek.

* * *

><p>Wade's lips wrapped around my hard nipple roughly sucking on it, arching my back a scream left my lips as he's teeth sank into the soft flesh. "Wade!" My body was tingling with excitement and pure joy as my fingers dipped into his black hair tugging on it. "Fuck me already." I moaned out. "No more teasing." I licked my lips as he pulled away from my wet nipple.<p>

A smirk spread across his lips. "What did you say?"

"Fuck me already." I pushed my hips up off of the bedroom wall.

Flipping us so his back was to the wall, his hand snaked up behind my head taking a handful of my hair and pulled it back. "Are you suppose to be making the demands?" He leaned forward causing me to bend back pushing our crotches together, his tongue licked a hot trail in between my breast. "I asked you a question." His hand gripped tighter on my hair.

"No baby." I moaned. "I'm sorry."

I felt his lips curve up into a smile on my chest. "Get on your knees and make it up to me." I shuttered at the thought of having his cock in my mouth. Letting my hair go me back up, he led me to the couch where he took a seat and looked up at my half naked body. "Get down and suck." Quickly dropping to my knees I had his belt, button and zipper undone tugging those down his cock was firmly pressing on the fabric of his boxers. I ran my hand up and down it enjoying the soft moans leaving his lips. "Suck me baby." I bit my lip and quickly pulled down his boxer with help from him lifting his hips. My hand wrapped around his thick girth and my mouth sucked on the fat tip while my other hand massaged his balls. His pre-cum swirled in my mouth causing a loud moan to rumble from me. "Fuck baby." One of Wade's hands tangled in my hair while his other reached under me rolling and pulling at my nipple. "I love your mouth so fucking much Lia." He moaned moving my head with his hand, I looked up at him, his eye dark filled with lust watched as he fucked my mouth. "Yeah baby just like that." His eyes squeezed shut for a moment before he looked back down at me and began moving my head faster, I swirled my tongue around him as my mouth sucked harder. "Fuck Lia!" His head pushed back and his hips thrusted up causing him to go deeper into my mouth. "Lia!" He loudly moaned and released spurt after spurt of hot stick cum down my throat. "Damn baby." Slowly he pulled my mouth from his cock and I licked the corners of my lips not wasting any of his cum. "Come here." Wade laid on his back. "I wanna hear you scream my name." His accent thick hot and nearly had me cumming.

Stripping off my dress and other garments I rested my knees on each side of his face his hands reached up and firmly grabbed on to my ass slightly pulling me down till I felt his lips on my swollen wet ones. "Fuck!" I loudly moaned as his tongue dragged along my slit lightly flicking my clit. My hands rested on the arm of the couch my nails dug deep into the leather. "Damn baby." His tongue moved faster up and down, softly sucking on my clit then dipping back down and pushing in to the heat of my pussy. "Wade!" My head dropped back and my back arched as he kept pushing his tongue in and out of me. "Wade!" I continued to moan out his name as he dragged his tongue quickly up and down again this time working on my clit, flicking it, nibbling on it, sucking on it, my hand dropped down pulling on his hair. His hands digging into my skin holding me down on his face. "Fuck yes Wade!" I groaned. "Baby I'm gonna fucking cum." My nails deep into the leather of the couch and his hair, I felt my walls tighten and release into his awaiting mouth. "Wade!" I shouted out again, his grip not letting loose on my ass and legs, his tongue worked faster lapping all my cum. "Shit!" My lower back going numb, I screamed cumming again. "Baby." His hand let go of my ass for a moment before being it back and swatting me hard on the ass, another round of moans left my lips. "Please." I felt his tongue leave me and his hand easily lift me from his face on to his chest. "Loud enough for you?" I panted trying to get the feeling in my lower back again.

"It was perfect baby." Sliding down on to his lap he sat up pushing his lips on to mine. "Just like your pussy." He mumbled on my lips making me moan into his mouth. His hands wrapped around lightly rubbing my lower back. Wade's mouth attached to mine once again his tongue easily invading my mouth taking control, pulling away with a whimper from me and his bottom lip between my teeth. "Ready?" His tongue darted out licking my lips. I moaned and nodded. "Bend over the couch." He hissed as I bit down harder. "Now!" He spanked me hard making me let go of his lip and do as he said. Bent over the couch his hands kneaded my ass spreading my legs open I felt his finger slip into my pussy making us both groan, quickly his finger was replaced with his massive cock. Once fully inside he hands tangled in my hair pulling me back to him, his sweaty chest flush against my back, his hot breath down my neck and shoulders. "Damn baby." He groaned pushing himself harder into me laying right on my g-spot had me screaming out his name. "You gonna cum so soon baby?" He reached forward pinching my nipple with one hand while his other held on to my hair. "You wanna cum on my cock?" My legs began to shake and my body was tense. "Your gonna have to wait." He bent me back over the couch pulling out of me. His hand easily finding my ass again kneading it and spanking it hard.

"Wade please." I pushed my ass back waiting for him to enter me again. "I need you."

"I know you do." He chuckled, sticking the tip of him in me. "I need you too." He whispered placing a soft kiss on my back then picking me up taking me to the bedroom. Laying me down his mouth worked on my skin nipping and sucking on my neck, my nipples and stomach.

"Baby, I'm begging you."

"To do what?" I groaned loving and hating when he played this game. "What are you begging me to do?"

"Fuck me."

"Fuck you where?" He pushed back up my body hooking his legs under mine. "Want me to fuck you in your mouth again and make your swallow my cum?" I moaned and shook my head no. I reached down in between us grabbing his throbbing dick. "Show me where." He whispered. Still holding on to his cock I pushed it in my pussy coating it then pulling it back out pushing to my ass. "Oh fuck Lia." Pushing my hand away Wade grabbed himself pushing himself deeper into me. Words wouldn't properly form in my mouth as I felt him stretch me and finally rest inside of me. Wade leaned forward roughly biting my neck leaving what will be purple marks tomorrow. "You're so fucking tight." He groaned pulling back out and slowly pushing back in, my nails clawed down his back.

"Faster." I mange to cry out. Pulling his hips back he pushed and pulled in and out of me, making his body slam into mine and me to move up on the bed. "Just like that." I pushed my head back on to the bed moaning out his name. Wade pulled out resting his face right under my chin. "What's wrong?" His big hands massaged my thighs as we panted.

"That's not where I wanna cum." His head titled back and his lips planted a soft kiss under my chin. "I think you've taken enough punishment." His hands moved up to my tender ass from his hard hits. "Ready?" Wade's breath caressed my chest. I nodded and he rolled over on his back pulling me on top of him, his cock standing straight I lifted myself and slowly sank down on his massive meat. "Fuck!" We both moaned out, fully inside of me I slowly rocked back and forth leaning forward to capture Wade's lips with mine for a moment before I sat up & placed my hands on his wide chest lifting myself and bringing myself back down feeling him throb inside me. "Lia." He moaned placing his hands on my hips, his eyes intently watched me as his tongue poked out licking his lips. "Fuck baby." I began to rise and fall faster making him hit my g-spot over and over again.

"Wade!" I tossed my head back lost in pleasure, before I realized Wade had us flipped back over taking control again, placing my leg over his shoulder he slid even deeper into me pressing on my sweet spot. "Fuck yes!" I moaned, our rhythm breaking we began to sloppily thrust into each other. "Baby!" I clawed at his body feeling my walls tighten around his cock. "I'm cumming."

"Fuck Lia!" He yelled. "Me too baby." Both of us releasing around each other my body relaxed and gasped for fresh air. Trying not to rest all his weight on me Wade slightly rested on his forearms. "I love you." He panted.

I smiled. "I love you too." Pulling out of me Wade rested on my side holding me to him, our fingers laced on my naked stomach.

"Ms. Barrette." Wade whispered pulling my hand to his lips kissing my wedding ring. "I'm still glad that you moved in with me two years ago and today on the very day I got to make you my wife." The smile never leaving my lips I rolled over softly kissing him. "Thank you baby."

I softly shook my head. "No, thank you." Pulling the sheet up we quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
